Mansion Madness
by ilovesoccer13
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji are all invited to go on a treasure hunt in the Hyuuga Mansion, but Tsunade's got a few tricks up her sleeve...three different concoctions, and six shinobi as her test subjects. Naru/Saku, Ten/Neji, Hina/Kiba
1. The Madness Begins

Kakashi, Maito Guy, and Kurenai entered Tsunade's office, smiling slightly when she looked up at them.

"If you've called us here...that must mean..." Kakashi started. Kurenai's smile grew wider to match Tsunade's grin, and Maito Guy stared silently.

Tsunade stood up and held up six bottles. Two of them held a green liquid, two more were red, and the last two were blue. "It is done."

"And has the Hyuuga mansion been evacuated?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes. They all agreed to leave for three days, not counting today."

"Three days?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"Are you sure that's long enough?" Maito Guy asked.

"I hope so. But we'll talk about that later. For now, gather your students."

The three team leaders nodded and left.

Naruto Uzumaki and his other two teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sai, were currently heading towards Ichiraku Ramen. It had taken some convincing from Naruto, but eventually the other two shinobi had agreed to go. Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and smiled mischievously as he walked. Sakura looked at him and silently rolled her eyes. Sai, on the other hand, cried out in surprise and stopped suddenly. Naruto and Sakura were too busy looking at each other, and walked right into Kakashi, nearly knocking him over.

"Whoops, sorry Kakashi-sensei. We weren't looking where we were going," Sakura apologized.

"It's ok. I should probably stop popping up in front of you anyway," Kakashi replied.

"That would be nice," Sai said with a frown.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "So what are you here for, Kakashi-sensei?" He grinned suddenly. "Are we going on a mission?"

Kakashi sighed. "No, Naruto. Actually, I'm just here to see you and Sakura. You've been invited to a sort of treasure hunt at the Hyuuga mansion."

Sakura raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, but Naruto's jaw dropped in excitement. "Really?! That's awesome! We should totally go, Sakura!"

"Actually, it's mandatory."

"WHAT!" Sakura cried. "We could be doing something important, but instead we have to go on a treasure hunt?"

"Sorry, Sakura. Fifth Hokage's orders," Kakashi said with a shrug.

Sakura glared at him. "I'm going to go talk to her..."

"NO!" Kakashi cried. Sakura blinked at him. "Uh...I mean...the hunt _is _important. The winner's team gets to go on an S-rank mission!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "We're going."

Before Sakura could interrupt, Kakashi said, "Great! Pack enough clothes to be there for three days, ok?"

"Why isn't Sai invited?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked around, searching for an answer. "Um...I don't know, you'll have to ask Tsunade. But I hear the other teams will only be bringing two people, too."

"Really? Do you know who's coming?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Asuma's team is off on a mission, so I'm pretty sure it'll be two people from Team Gai and Team 8. Four in total." Kakashi knew full well exactly who was invited, but decided that keeping quiet wouldn't be as suspicious.

"We better go get packed, then!" Naruto cried, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her away. "Bye, Kakashi-sensei! Bye, Sai! See you in three days!"

Sai sighed and looked at Kakashi dully. "Well, at least I don't have to go to Ichiraku Ramen now."

Kakashi shrugged and poofed away.

Naruto pulled Sakura all the way to his house. He left her outside in the front yard before heading to his room to pack his things. When he came back outside, she was gone. Naruto frowned. "I guess she went to her house to pack," he thought. After a moment he shrugged. "Well, I guess I better head over to the Hyuuga mansion."

Sakura ran all the way to her house as soon as Naruto went inside his. "Geez, he's being even more annoying than usual today," she thought, packing her stuff. After a few minutes she was on her way to the Hyuuga mansion. "I wonder what this treasure hunt is all about. Two people from Team 8...one of them has to be Hinata. And Neji's probably invited too...hey, there's a girl and a boy coming from our team, and there has to be a girl and boy coming from Hinata's team since Hinata will be there...which means Tenten's probably going to be there to make it a girl and boy from Neji's team. So...me, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata...I wonder if it'll be Shino or Kiba that comes..."

Eventually she arrived at the mansion, raising a fist to knock on the door. Before she could touch it, the door jerked open to reveal a man in a suit. "You must be Sakura Haruno!" he said cheerfully. "I've heard what those fists can do...wouldn't want you to destroy our door now, would we?" He chuckled lightly and Sakura gave him a weird look. He noticed and stopped, clearing his throat. "Well, it appears you're the last to arrive, so we'll get started once you take a seat." He opened the door wider and Sakura gasped. She stared at what was probably one of many living rooms in the mansion, and it was large. Naruto and Kiba sat side by side on one of the couches, talking excitedly about something, Hinata sat in a chair by herself, looking around at everyone nervously, and Tenten and Neji sat on another couch silently.

Sakura stepped into the room and sat on a third couch by herself. Naruto grinned at her from his seat, and she looked away from him without saying anything. Everyone turned their attention to the man as he cleared his throat again. "Welcome! As you all know, this is the Hyuuga mansion. You are all here for one purpose: to find a treasure. You will work in pairs, with your normal teammates."

Sakura sighed inwardly as he continued. "The treasure is a small, gold marble..."

"What!" Kiba exclaimed. "This place is probably huge! How are we supposed to find a tiny marble?"

"Calm down, Mr. Inuzuka. That's why you have three days. The reward for the team that finds it is to go on an S-ranked mission." At this, all three boys grinned. "That's all you need to know. The hunt will start tomorrow, but before you go to bed, we must have dinner."

Naruto patted his stomach with a smile and all six shinobi rose. The man, who Sakura now presumed was the butler, led them into another room, which contained a huge table that was already set with food. Sakura felt her stomach grumble, and they all took their seats. Even Neji could be seen licking his lips.

"Holy crap, Hinata! You must have dinners like this every night!" Kiba cried to his teammate. Hinata shrugged.

"Hey...we don't have any drinks!" Naruto shouted directly in the bulter's face.

The butler looked at him through gritted teeth. "You must be the loud one. I was just about to go get them." He left the room, and came back a moment later with six glasses. Two were filled with a blue liquid, which he placed in front of Sakura and Naruto. Two green ones were placed in front of Kiba and Hinata, and Tenten and Neji got two red ones.

"What are these?" Tenten asked, lifting her glass and examining the liquid.

"Oh, those are special drinks, made just for tonight. They look weird but I assure you they taste good. Try them."

They all looked from the butler to their drinks, and then looked at each other. After a moment, Naruto shrugged and lifted the glass to his lips. Kiba looked from Naruto to his drink and slowly followed. Tenten went afterwards, and after a moment, so did both Hinata and Sakura. Neji stared at the rest of them, leaving his glass untouched. Naruto finished his drink, smacking his lips. "Mmm! This is good!" he exclaimed. Kiba nodded in agreement. Neji looked around suspiciously as everyone else gave similar reactions, finally picking up his glass.

He sniffed the drink, and Tenten looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "You're just being paranoid, Neji. I think we'd all be dead by now if anything was wrong with it!" Neji smirked at her, finally taking a sip. He set the glass down, licking his lips.

"Hmm...that _is _good..." he muttered.

Naruto grinned at him. "Told ya!" He reached for his silverware, and everyone else followed.

When they finished eating, the butler showed them to their rooms. The girls had to share a room, and so did the guys.

Neji stared at Kiba and Naruto from across the room as they chattered loudly. "I'm not going to get any sleep..." he thought. But eventually the other two boys got tired and stopped talking, and contrary to his earlier thoughts, Neji's eyes did eventually close.

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she had a headache. Sitting up and putting a hand on her head, she looked over at Tenten and Hinata, who were still asleep. Hinata was tossing and turning, kicking occasionally and muttering something about Akamaru, while Tenten's cheeks were red and she was panting loudly. Sakura's jaw dropped and she blushed in embarrassment, getting up out of her bed and deciding to shake Hinata awake. Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over at Tenten when Sakura pointed to her. A blush also spread across Hinata's cheeks, but after a moment, she looked up Sakura, confused.

"What am I doing in the girls' room?" she asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking, about?" She tried to focus on Hinata's face, but Tenten was getting more and more distracting, and finally Sakura stomped over to her and shook her awake. Tenten jerked up and banged heads with Sakura.

"Ow!" Sakura shouted, clutching her head again. When they both recovered, Tenten glared up at Sakura.

"What the hell did you wake me up for?" Tenten asked. "I was having a good dream!"

Sakura glared back at her. "Uh, yeah...we could tell!"

Hinata looked back and forth between the seething girls, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "Cat fight!" she called out. Tenten's and Sakura's heads jerked in her direction.

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked.

Hinata's smile grew wider. "Nothing..." To avoid any more conflict, she stood up and walked into the bathroom connecting to their room. She turned on the sink and ran her hands under the warm water, lifting them up to her face and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Tenten and Sakura sat side-by-side on the bed. "Um...what exactly were you dreaming about, Tenten...cause, uh...you were making really weird noises..."

Tenten blushed. "Uh...nothing...I was just dreaming that I was on the Ninja Academy track team, is all..." She laughed nervously.

"The Ninja Academy doesn't have a track team..."

Tenten sighed. "Dammit. Alright...I _may _have had a dream involving...Neji." She blushed even darker.

Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "NEJI!?"

Tenten nodded. "I don't know why, something must be wrong with m..."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Sakura and Tenten looked at the entrance to the bathroom in shock as Hinata came running out, tripped over her own feet and falling on the floor. "I'm a freaking GIRL!"

Tenten and Sakura stood up and ran over to Hinata, each of them putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked back and forth between them with wide eyes. "I'm NOT Hinata! I'm Kiba!"


	2. Beginning the Search

Tenten and Sakura stared at Hinata for a second, before bursting out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding, Hinata. We're not going to fall for that..." Sakura said through her laughter. Suddenly, a scream came from down the hall, where the boys' room was.

"That sounded like Kiba..." Tenten said, stopping her laughter abruptly.

"I'm telling you, I'M KIBA!" Hinata shouted. "We must have switched bodies!"

Sakura looked from Hinata to the doorway and back with a serious look on her face. "You're seriously telling the truth, aren't you?"

Kiba nodded vigorously.

"Wow," Tenten said in awe. She looked at Sakura. "Do you think something could have happened to us too?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're dream! About Neji! That isn't normal, right?"

Tenten blushed. "Uh...no! Not normal at all!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...maybe a little normal. But I don't dream about stuff THAT bad normally!" Tenten looked away awkwardly.

Kiba grinned. "You like Neji! Holy crap! Wait until I tell him about this!"

Sakura glared at him. "Shut up, Kiba. You're not telling anyone anything except that you and Hinata switched bodies. Got it?"

Kiba shrugged, his grin fading. Almost as quickly, it returned. "Whoa...I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" He reached down to pull his shirt out, but Sakura smacked his hand.

"You are NOT looking at Hinata's chest!" she exclaimed. Kiba crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Looks like someone likes Hinata..." Tenten said with grin. Kiba huffed and didn't reply.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open to reveal a panting, very red-faced Neji. He scanned the room until he saw Tenten. Their eyes locked, and Neji clenched his fists and seemed to be restraining himself. Sakura looked at Tenten to see her doing the same thing.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

Tenten set her jaw and closed her eyes tightly. "I'm...fine..." she said through gritted teeth.

Neji, meanwhile, was taking deep breaths, slowly backing away out of the room.

They heard footsteps, and Naruto barreled into the back of Neji with "Kiba" right behind him.

"Give me my body back!" the real Kiba cried, pointing at his own body.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata stuttered from behind Naruto. "We switched bodies!" she cried.

Naruto had knocked Neji down on accident, and as Hinata ran over to Kiba, he stood up, looking back up at Tenten, who's eyes were still squeezed shut. "You...baka..." he growled at Naruto, taking deep breaths once again. "You broke my concentration! I can't...help it..." He took a step towards Tenten, while the other four stared. Tenten's eyes jerked open when she heard him move, and something in her eyes seemed to snap.

"Aaaah...Neji! I'm...sorry! I can't hold on!" Tenten cried. After a moment of seeming to be dragged towards him by an invisible force, Tenten gave up, running over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, smashing their lips together in the process. Neji immediately responded, and everyone stared open-mouthed as Neji led them to Tenten's bed, collapsing on it with her under him.

At that moment, the butler walked in. He stared at the two teenagers with raised eyebrows. "Well, it seems those drinks have kicked in!" he said.

Sakura looked at him. "What!?"

He smiled at her. "I wasn't supposed to tell you until after you drank them." He walked over and yanked Neji off of Tenten, simultaneously keeping them separated while he talked. "The drinks are meant to slow down your progress at finding the treasure. Since they're a year ahead of you four..." He gestured towards Tenten and Neji, who were still fighting to get at each other. He chuckled. "As you can tell, the potions start out pretty strong. But it'll get easier. Anyway, their potion is a little more disabling than the other two, to sort of set a handicap and make everything even."

"But...what does ours do?" Sakura asked, gesturing towards a confused Naruto.

"You'll find out later, on your own. "

Naruto glared at Kiba. "Why couldn't we have gotten the green potion?" Naruto complained. "I wouldn't have minded switching bodies with Sakura-chan..." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sakura, who mentally puked.

She glared at him angrily, aiming a kick at his shin. Naruto wasn't prepared, and it connected. "Ow!" he cried out. Sakura smiled smugly, and pulled her foot back. Naruto fell to the ground suddenly, his leg being pulled out from underneath him. Sakura looked down, confused, and saw that her shoe was still touching Naruto's leg. She tried to pull it back again, but Naruto's leg came with it. She looked up at the butler.

"It's stuck!"

The butler grinned. "Well, now you know what it does. As the days pass by it'll be weaker, but for right now that should last for a full minute. Well...I have business to attend to, so..."

"Wait!" Kiba cried out. "You said the potions start out stronger. How does that apply to me and Hin...Sakura, I really like your pajama bottoms! They're so...crap."

Once the butler left, they all stared at each other. After a moment, Tenten and Neji locked eyes again, and Kiba jumped in between them and held his arms out. "Oh no you don't!" Tenten and Neji looked away from each other awkwardly.

"Soo...should we get started on the treasure hunt, then?" Sakura asked, testing her foot and finding that she was free again. Naruto stood up.

"Of course we should!" he cried with a grin. "I won't let these potions stop me!" He looked at Sakura. "We just don't have to touch!"

"Well, what about us?" Kiba asked, gesturing to the other four shinobi.

Naruto shrugged. "It's a competition! We don't have to worry about you guys!" He turned to leave, and Sakura grabbed his arm.

"I don't believe how selfish you're being, Naruto!" Sakura cried, pulling him back towards her. She moved to let go, and sighed, glaring at him. Her hand was stuck. "We should all work together to get through this. Especially since Tenten and Neji CANNOT be left alone, at least not today."

"BASEBALL!" Hinata shouted. They all looked at her. "Sorry..." she mumbled. "I had to get it out."

Sakura shook her head and gave Hinata a weird look, before turning back to the rest of them. "Anyway, I think we should search together. We probably won't even find it today. But just in case, the first one to spot the marble is the one declared the winner. Okay?"

Everyone agreed, and Sakura led the way out of the room and down the hall. Once they were in the room they had eaten in the night before, Sakura turned to Hinata. "Where do you think we should look first?"

"Um...we could start at the front of the house and go towards the back, I guess..." she suggested. Sakura nodded.

"You lead the way."

Hinata led them back to the front door, and they began their search in that first living room.

After a few minutes, Sakura looked at the rest of them. "I don't see anything." She scanned their faces slowly, stopping at Neji and Tenten and looking down slightly. "Hands!" she exclaimed, and Neji and Tenten quickly released each other's hands.

"Sorry..." Tenten mumbled. Neji looked away guiltily without a word.

Sakura sighed. "Alright, let's go on to another room, then." She led the rest of them away, but turned back to see Naruto staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly. "Come on, Naruto!" she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the group. She looked down at their joined hands and sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."


	3. Bets and Bathrooms

Two hours slowly crept by, and after ten rooms, the six shinobi had still not found the marble. As they walked into the eleventh room, a voice came from Kiba's body.

"Um...I have to go to the bathroom..."

The real Kiba gulped. "Uh..." He looked from Sakura to Hinata. "How are we gonna do this?"

One Minute Later:

"Okay, turn around and close your eyes, Hinata. I'll...uh...aim for you."

"Um...are you sure? That's gonna feel really weird..."

Kiba blushed. "I forgot...you can feel if I...yeah..." He laughed nervously. "Um...well, you can't...I mean I don't really want you to see...just...well, what do you propose we do then?"

Hinata blushed but didn't turn around. "Er...what if I just do it without looking?"

Kiba looked at her with pink cheeks. "But...then you'd have to touch it."

"Yeah...I know, but I don't have to look right?"

"Actually, you do. Otherwise you'll miss. It's best if you just let me do it for you."

"I really have to go. We need to think of something quick before I wet my pants!" Hinata told him. "And I kind of don't want my real hand on your...ya know, either, so that's also why we can't do it your way. It's still _my _body."

Kiba glared at her. "Well, I can't do it for you, you can't do it yourself...what are we supposed to do?"

"This would be so much easier if you were a girl."

"Yeah, well at this point, I might as well be..." Kiba said, pointing at himself in her body.

Hinata sighed. "Look, getting mad and arguing won't do us any good. We need to find a solution."

Kiba's eyes softened. "You're right I guess..." Suddenly he smiled. "I think I know what we can do! The problem is that one of us needs to aim, right?" Well, we'll just make it so neither of us has to!"

"How are we gonna do that? Guys have to aim!"

"Not necessarily." Just as Kiba's mouth opened to say more, Naruto's voice came from outside.

"Hey, are you guys almost done?" he cried.

"One second, Naruto!" Kiba called out angrily. He turned to Hinata. "Okay, all you gotta do is turn your head, and stand over the toilet. Then you can just let it fall!"

"That's really weird...but I guess I can try...wait, how do I...get it out of the pants?"

"Um..." Kiba tapped his chin. "Just pull everything down all the way...I'll do it."

"Ok...but don't touch anything, those are still my hands."

"No problem."

Hinata turned her head and felt Kiba's pants slide down, along with a pair of boxers.

"Ok, stand over the toilet..." Kiba said.

Hinata did it with a shudder.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Technically, those are my eyes too..." Hinata said. Kiba laughed nervously.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood outside the door with his ear pressed against it, while Sakura stood watching him with her eyebrows raised.

"Hey, I hear peeing!" Naruto cried, turning around to look at her. His eyes widened.

Sakura looked at him. "What?"

Naruto slowly pointed at something behind her. Sakura suddenly became aware of a few noises coming from the same direction. She spun around and her eyes also widened.

"Uh oh..." Naruto whispered. Sakura just stared. After a moment she snapped out of it, jerking Neji off of Tenten.

"Tenten! Neji! What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed. Tenten blushed and Neji blinked at Sakura. "Put your shirt back on," Sakura told Tenten angrily with a shake of her head, scooping the shirt up off the floor and throwing it to Tenten. Both she and Naruto pulled both of them up off the floor, and took their places between them just as the bathroom door opened. Out came Hinata and Kiba, a proud look plastered on Kiba's body's face and a nervous one on Hinata's.

"Hey, you guys look like you're turning into each other!" Naruto cried. He looked at them suspiciously. "Did you switch back?" he asked.

They both shook their heads no, but Hinata exclaimed, "We figured it out. I used the bathroom!"

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why do you look so nervous then, Kiba?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just thinking about when _I _have to use the bathroom..."

Hinata's grin disappeared. "Huh?"

Kiba looked at her. "Well, obviously I'm going to have to go too sometime!"

"That'll be easier, though," Sakura told them. "You just have to sit down."

"Can we change the subject?" Naruto asked loudly.

Sakura sighed. "We'll just worry about that when the time comes. For now we should continue searching."

"I'm hungry though," Naruto told her.

Sakura glared at him.

"We ate a few hours ago!"

"I know. But I'm hungry again!" Naruto whined.

"You baka...stop complaining!" Sakura shouted, closing her hand in a fist and pulling it back. Naruto cringed, closing his eyes. After a moment, he opened them to see Sakura's fist an inch from his face. He looked from her nervous face to her fist and back, letting a mischievous grin spread slowly across his face.

"You can't punch me!" he told her. Sakura growled at him.

"I realized that." She sighed and withdrew her hand, turning back to the others. "Let's just start searching this room, okay?"

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Maito Guy, and Kurenai were all gathering in Tsunade's office.

"So, everything's set, correct?" Tsunade asked them. "They've all taken their potions?"

"Mr. Hayashi, the butler for the Hyuugas, has informed me that they have," Kakashi told her. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright. But...I was thinking...while we're trying to get all these couples together...why don't we make it more interesting?"

Kurenai sighed. "We already did everything you told us to. You want to make bets now?"

"Of course. Don't you remember who I am?" Tsunade said with a smile.

Maito Guy smiled back. "I'm all for it! Betting on youth...it's exciting! How much money would you like to wager?" He reached behind himself and pulled a wallet out from his back pocket, flipping it open.

Tsuande grinned. "Now you're talking! You two want in?" She looked at Kurenai and Kakashi.

"What's wrong Kakashi...scared of losing to me?" Maito Guy asked teasingly.

Kakashi's wallet was out in a second.

"How about you, Kurenai?" Tsunade asked.

Kurenai sighed. "Fine. But I don't want to bet a lot, okay?"

"Great! Now we need to decide on what we think will happen, got it? Just tell me who you think this'll work on, and I'll write it down." Tsunade pulled out a scroll and looked at Kakashi. "You first."

"Hmm..." Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, knowing Sakura, unfortunately I don't think it'll work out between her and Naruto. I think the safest bet would be Tenten and Neji, since they've gotten the best shove in the right direction."

"Oho! I see where you're coming from, Kakashi," Maito Guy said, "but you don't know Neji. He's about as interested in a girlfriend as Gaara! You are right about Sakura, though. I'll have to say Kiba and Hinata."

"Well, _you _do not know Hinata. She may or may not be over Naruto, but if she is she won't be interested in boys. She'll want to train and get stronger. I think that Sakura and Naruto have the best chance of ending up together."

Tsunade wrote all of this down quickly and looked up at them.

"Well...what about you?" Kakashi asked.

"I pick all three," Tsuande told them.

"What! All three?" Kurenai shook her head. "There's no way all three couples will end up together!"

"You should have more faith in my potions," Tsunade said with a wink. Then she turned serious, shooing them away. "Alright, we're done here. You three should get back to...well, I don't know what you were doing, just get the hell out my office."

The three Jounin scurried off quickly, and Tsunade smiled to herself. "This is one bet I know I'll win."


	4. Trapped in a Closet

Back at the Hyuuga Mansion, Sakura plopped down on a couch with a huff. Naruto sat down next to her with a sigh, looking over at Hinata. "Can we have lunch now?"

Hinata nodded, leading them through the many rooms and back to their original dining room, where her butler was waiting and the table was once again covered with food. Sakura forced Tenten to sit next to her and across from Neji, while she herself sat by Naruto. Kiba sat next to Neji, and Hinata next to him.

After a few minutes of eating, Naruto kicked Sakura under the table. His foot stuck to her leg, of course.

"What?" she whispered angrily, looking over at him, and he pointed across the table when nobody was looking. Sakura followed his finger to Kiba, who, in Hinata's body, was shoving food into his mouth ravenously. Sakura snickered, and so did Naruto. Next they looked at Hinata, who, in Kiba's body, was cutting her food daintily and taking small bites, dabbing at her chin afterwards with a napkin.

Naruto snickered even louder. "She makes him look like a homo!" he whispered. Sakura found herself giggling and looking back at Kiba. "And he makes her look like a friggin animal!" Naruto finished. Sakura snorted, and everyone looked up at her.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks quickly, before bowing their heads to look back at their plates.

After lunch, they returned to the room they had been at earlier, and finished searching it. "It's not here," Naruto told them. "and I have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too," Kiba said, shooting Hinata a nervous look.

"Ok...but let Kiba and Hinata go first," Sakura advised. Everyone nodded, and Hinata led Kiba to the nearest bathroom.

"So...here again," Kiba scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah. Now I know how you felt..." Hinata told him. "Well, at least all you have to do is pull your pants down and sit down, right?"

Kiba nodded and reached for the pants.

"Hey! I'm doing it, okay?" Hinata cut in.

Kiba jumped at the shout, but raised his hands with a guilty smile to give her room. Hinata kneeled down next to him to undo the buttons, shaking her head slowly and giving him a nervous smile.

"Ya know..." Kiba started.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I have a really nice smile..." Kiba said with a grin.

Hinata scoffed and looked at him. "Yeah...well...so do I!"

Kiba's smile faded and he looked at her curiously. "You're a little more outgoing than usual...or at least it seems that way. Why?"

Hinata looked down. "I'm not really. Just when we're in here, because I'm comfortable around you."

Kiba cocked his head, and Hinata laughed. "I look funny when I cock my head," she told him.

Kiba grinned. "Well, why do you think you're more comfortable around me?"

Hinata looked up at him nervously. "I-"

"Hurry up in there before I wet my pants!" Naruto shouted from outside.

Hinata looked quickly from the door to Kiba, telling him to turn his head and then pulling down his pants.

Once again, Sakura found herself watching Naruto press his ear to the bathroom door, except this time she took care to stand between Tenten and Neji.

"Grr...when are they gonna get o..." Naruto was interrupted by the door flying open and knocking him to the ground. Kiba and Hinata walked out of the bathroom and over to Sakura.

"Everything go well?" Sakura asked. They nodded as Naruto got up, rubbed his butt, and then ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself. "Good. Once Naruto gets out we can go check another room."

A minute later the bathroom door opened again, and Naruto stumbled out, holding his nose and waving his other hand in front of him. "Whoo! I wouldn't use that toilet for at least a day, just to warn ya!"

Sakura glared at him and let Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba walk past her towards another room. She and Naruto fell into step behind them.

"Naruto, I don't get why you have to be such an idiot sometimes!" Sakura told him.

Naruto looked at her, slightly disappointed. "What do you mean? I didn't stink up the bathroom on purpose, you know."

Sakura sighed, "I know, but...whoa!" She felt herself slip on something wet as the others turned a corner ahead of them. Naruto hurried to stick an arm out behind her, but that wasn't enough to catch her and they both ended up on the floor. Sakura sat up first, feeling a blush crawl onto her cheeks when she realized where Naruto's hand was. "Um...Naruto..."

Naruto sat up next to her, scratching his head with his right hand. "What?" He tugged his left arm towards himself, but found that it wouldn't budge. Silently, Naruto's eyes traveled to his left shoulder and down his arm, until he reached his wrist. "Sakura, you're sitting on my hand."

Sakura looked at him and blushed darker. "Yeah."

Naruto stared at her, smiling at the funny look on her face. "Well, could you stand up so I can...pull...it..." Naruto's grin slowly faded. "...out," he finished lamely. They stood up together, and Naruto stared at his hand, which was seemingly glued to Sakura's behind. He pulled lightly, but his hand wouldn't move. He blushed darkly to match Sakura, and then a voice came from around the corner. It was Kiba.

"Sakura, Naruto, are you guys okay? I heard a..." He turned around and went around the corner. "They're gone!"

Sakura pulled Naruto behind her forcibly as they ran down the first hallway she had spotted.

"Sakura, why are we splitting up from the others?" Naruto asked. "I thought we were supposed to stay together!"

"It's just for a minute. There's no way they're seeing me like this!" she cried back to him. Sakura spotted a door and ran over to it, yanking it open to reveal a small closet. She got inside and yanked Naruto in behind her, slamming the door shut behind him. They both caught their breath, and as Naruto tried once again in vain to pull his hand away, Sakura glared at him. "You dumbass!"

Naruto gaped at her angrily. "Hey! I was just trying to stop you from falling!"

"Yeah...and failing at it!" Sakura retorted.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" Naruto shouted back.

"I didn't ask for it!"

Naruto glared at her for a moment, before the expression on his face turned smug. "Well, it was an accident...just like this!" In a rare moment of bravery, Naruto's other hand shot out and hit its mark. Before Sakura knew what happened, Naruto's other hand was on her chest.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You...you..."

Naruto smirked back at her, and Sakura felt his left hand squeeze her butt. If possible, her jaw went even farther south.

Somewhere deep down, the smart part of Naruto kicked in, and he realized how angry he had just made her. "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!" his mind screamed. Naruto could almost see the fire in Sakura's eyes, and before he could even begin to stammer out an apology, there was a resounding smack, and Sakura's palm was stuck to Naruto's now-red cheek.

"I deserved that," Naruto told her. Before he knew what had happened, his other cheek was also stinging, and her other hand was stuck to it. "Ok...yeah...that too. Sorry..." Naruto looked down at the ground, and then up at Sakura's angry face. Slowly his eyes traveled down to where his hand was stuck to her chest, and he closed his eyes and his breathing became uneven. "I'm touching...Sakura's..." He took a deep breath and couldn't finish the thought. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, looking back at Sakura's face again. She stared back at him just as angrily as before, daring him to move. Slowly, Naruto tugged on his left hand, and without breaking eye contact, he pulled it off of her. That just left his right hand. Naruto blushed again as his eyes traveled down to it.

"My face is up here, Naruto." Naruto tore his eyes away and back up to her face with a guilty look on his face, replaying the sound of her voice in his head. Anger was definitely there. So was a little sadness. Naruto let himself have a little inward victory as he identified a third thing. She had sounded a little breathless, which meant she was enjoying this at least a little. Naruto's heart fluttered a little as the full magnitude of this hit him. Sakura was enjoying having his hand on her chest, deep down somewhere. Naruto had to use all his energy to stop himself from grinning. He came back out of his thoughts to see Sakura still looking at him, but this time some the anger was gone, and her cheeks were pink.

"Is she...blushing?" Naruto asked himself. "Why is she bl..." He felt a pink tinge crawl up his own cheeks. "My hand is on Sakura's chest...and her hands are holding...cupping...my cheeks. And from someone else's point of view it would look like we're about to..."

"...kiss!" Sakura thought. "Oh wow...this definitely looks bad. Wait...Sakura, get a hold of yourself. Look mad! Yeah, that's it!" Sakura felt her lip curl up in small snarl. "Good job, good job. Wait a second..." This lapse in concentration caused Sakura's angry act to disappear, and her blush turned dark red. "Naruto...it's...uh...been a minute. You can let go now."

Naruto jumped in surprise and pulled his hand away, and Sakura let his face go. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and looked at her. "Look, Sakura...I don't know why I did that...I wasn't thinking...I'm really really sorry!"

Sakura allowed herself a small smile and said, "It's ok, Naruto. I actually enjo..." Sakura cut herself off with wide eyes. "enjo...enjo...enjo...enjocamataloriorial!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

"Uh...enjocamataloriorial! It's German for understand!" Sakura grinned widely at him.

"Okay..." Naruto blinked at her.

"Yup! Enjocamataloriorial! That's my word of the day!" There was an awkward silence. "BYE!" Sakura dashed off quickly without a word.

Naruto stood alone for a moment, scratching his head. "That was weird."


	5. Naruto Screws Up, Again

During the few hours between her closet encounter with Naruto and dinner that night, Sakura Haruno could be found lying on her bed, thinking deeply about her inner feelings and contemplating how they would alter the rest of her life.

Naruto, however, could be found running through the mansion like a madman, searching for his other friends. "KIBA! HINATA!" Naruto called, finally stopping in a large room and spinning around in circles, yelling for everyone he knew. "TENTEN! NEJI! SASUKE! INO!" He stopped for a moment, tapping his chin in thought. "Something was wrong with that...oh well! KIBA! HINATA!" He stopped for a second to smile to himself. "I can't wait to tell someone I got to second base with Sakura! I know! I'll tell Hinata; she likes baseball!" And with that thought in mind, Naruto marched on.

One hour later

Naruto stumbled into the same room for the twelfth time, panting heavily. "Kib...Hina...Ten...Ne..." Naruto gasped out, finally collapsing on the nearest sofa. He lay there for a second, shutting his eyes to rest. Suddenly, he jerked to a standing position. "What am I doing? I have to find that pearl so we can go on that S-Rank mission! And..." He grinned. "...if I find that pearl all by myself, imagine what Sakura will think! She'll be so impressed!" He closed his eyes halfway tiredly. "But I'm so tired...No! I have to keep going!"

Two hours after that

"All by myself! Don't wanna be...ALL BY MYSELF!" Naruto sang loudly, tripping and falling as he made his way into the same room for the twenty-seventh time.

Three hours after that

Naruto crawled into a room he had seen before, but it looked too familiar to be a wrong turn. Naruto rubbed his eyes. After all the walking around for six hours, he was so exhausted that everything was blurry. "HEY!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's a door!" He pointed in front of him. "A front door!" He swayed slightly, ending up on his back and squinting up at the ceiling, struggling not to fall asleep. "C'mon Naruto...stay awake! Hey...I have an idea...One is the loneliest number that you'll ever dooooooooooooo..." Naruto whispered. Suddenly, a red and pink shape appeared above him.

"Naruto?" the shape asked. Naruto stared up at it and rubbed his eyes again. He knew that voice.

"Hey Sakura..." Naruto said tiredly. "Wanna hear this song I'm singing? Twooooo can be as bad as one..."

"C'mon Naruto. It's time for dinner!"

Naruto perked up and allowed Sakura to help him to his feet. "Dinner time?" Naruto's vision cleared up at once. "To the dining room!"

"Wait! NO!"

Naruto ignored Sakura, and as her hand was now connected to his arm, Naruto dragged Sakura along the ground in the direction of the dining room.

When they arrived, everyone else was already seated. "Hey! There you guys are!" Naruto cried. "I spent a long time looking for you!"

"We were trying to find the two of you!" Tenten cried. "You both just disapeared!"

"Sorry. I was in our room the whole time. I had some stuff to sort out," Sakura explained vaguely.

"Why did you two leave in the first place?" Kiba asked. Sakura blushed.

"Uh..." Sakura struggled to think of an excuse as Naruto took his first bite of food. Almost immediately he was back to normal.

"Oh yeah! Haha, we got in a tiny fight I guess, but everything's fine now!" Naruto exclaimed. He leaned across the table to look at Kiba. "Guess what Hinata!" he whispered.

"No," Kiba said, pointing to the actual Hinata.

Naruto cocked his head. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." He leaned towards Hinata. "You like baseball, right?"

Hinata blinked at him. "Uh...not really...it was just that one time that I..."

"Great!" Naruto interrupted quietly, bringing his voice down to a whisper so nobody else could hear. "Cause guess what? I got to second base with Sakura!"

Hinata blinked at his smiling face, slowly absorbing this piece of information. She looked from Sakura to Naruto and back a few times, before finally settling on Naruto. "Um...that's great and all Naruto...but I don't really care."

Kiba, who had been listening from next to her, raised his eyebrows. "She doesn't care?" he thought with a grin.

Meanwhile, Naruto was frowning at her. "Oh. I just thought, you know, since you like baseball, and there are like, bases and stuff..." He said this part loudly, leaning away from her to sit normally in his chair. Sakura gaped at him.

"Naruto! YOU TOLD HER?"

Naruto's hair was blown back by the sheer force of Sakura's yell. "Uh...no?"

"Ugh!" Sakura got up quickly and stormed out of the room, throwing her napkin at his face.

Tenten and Hinata sighed, standing up quickly and hurrying after her. That left a clueless Naruto, uncaring Neji, and slightly nervous Kiba, who was still in Hinata's body.

Kiba looked back and forth between Naruto and Neji, finally asking, "Sooo...am I sleeping with you guys tonight? Cause that'll be kinda weird. But if I sleep with them it'll be weird too...so yeah..."

"I'm leaving," Neji said bluntly, getting up and walking away.

Sakura stomped into the girls' bedroom angrily, plopping down on her bed and crossing her arms. Tenten and Hinata entered seconds later.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"No! He's...I don't know what to think of him any more! I want him out of my life! But I want him in it too!" Sakura cried.

"What did he do?" Tenten asked.

"Other than tell me that interesting piece of information that I really didn't need to know?" Hinata said, smiling slightly and crossing her arms.

"Do you promise you won't tell Kiba and Neji?" Sakura said after a moment. They both nodded. "Okay...we were walking behind you guys, and I slipped, and Naruto tried to catch me. But he missed, and somehow his hand ended up on my butt and I couldn't let you guys see that so we hid in a closet, and then Naruto got all weird and grabbed my chest!" Sakura cried. Tenten and Hinata stared at her. "And then after that, I smacked him twice and then he said he was sorry and I started to say I didn't mind but then I realized how bad that would sound so I changed it to some random gibberish word that I said was German!"

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "I'm not quite following this. What about German?"

"I said: I was actually going to tell him I didn't mind him grabbing my chest, but then I knew how bad that would sound plus he would think I liked him! Soooo...I changed the word and told him it was German!"

"Soo...you were going to tell him that you were okay with him grabbing your chest, even though you're supposed to hate him and you're definitely not dating him?" Tenten asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Tenten paused for a moment, then looked at her. "Skank!" Hinata laughed and Sakura gaped at her.

"Look who's talking!" Sakura cried. "I look away for one minute and Neji's on top of you and you don't have a shirt on!"

Tenten blushed and Hinata gasped. "What? You didn't tell me about that!"

Tenten sneered playfully at her. "Oh please, like we don't know what you do with Kiba during your 'bathroom breaks'!"

Hinata blushed darker than Tenten. "Hey...you know that's not true! We don't do anything!"

"That doesn't mean you don't _want _to!" Sakura cut in. Hinata's face got even redder.

"H-how do you know about that?" she asked defensively.

"It's pretty obvious. And he likes you too, you know," Tenten told her.

"Huh?" Hinata leaned towards her with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

Tenten laughed. "Geez, it's hard to look at you. I feel like I'm talking to Kiba! But yeah, this morning he tried to look at your chest!"

Hinata looked at her. "You mean...down my shirt?"

Sakura nodded and grinned at her. "I had to stop him!"

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "What a perv."

"Yup. And just think, you'll probably be dating him soon!" Tenten told her.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know about that. What if he doesn't like me? He tried to look at my chest. That doesn't really prove anything."

"I accused him of liking you. He didn't deny it," Sakura told her. Hinata climbed into her own bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Her voice came out muffled.

"Sure..." Tenten said thoughtfully. "We can talk about how much more social you're being!"

Sakura grinned and Hinata moaned from under the covers. "I think that's just because of Kiba. Being around the real him, and being in his body's probably made me more outspoken."

"That makes sense, I guess, but I hope you're wrong and you did this on your own," Sakura told her.

When Hinata didn't reply, Tenten tapped on her knees for a second and then stood up. "Well, I think I'm gonna go say goodnight to the guys, okay?"

"Tenten..." Sakura said warningly.

Tenten laughed. "Relax. Kiba and Naruto will be there anyway! You can trust me!"

"Fine..." Sakura told her. "But try to have some self control!"

Tenten laughed again and left the room.

Sakura turned to the lump under Hinata's covers. "You awake?" she asked. Hinata sat up and Sakura jumped about a foot in surprise.

"What? Did I scare you?" Hinata asked.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Yeah! I keep thinking it's going to be you, and then you sit up and it's Kiba!"

"Well it's not exactly easy for me, either."

"That's true. I don't know if I could switch bodies with Naruto. You know what's so messed up about this treasure hunt though?"

"Uh...the fact that we were tricked into taking potions that have really screwed up effects?"

"Besides that! I mean, why did they invite us in pairs? Why not the whole team? And it's like we're in this huge love hexagon or something, too! So far we know that you and Kiba like each other..."

"...we think."

"...we know. Also, Tenten likes Neji, Naruto likes me, and...I don't know if I like Naruto. So that just leaves Neji, and it doesn't really matter what he really thinks of Tenten because the potion took care of that! And from what Kakashi told me, Tsunade-sama organized all this...well, I'm gonna figure out what's going on."

"You do that. I'm just going to worry about the fact that a have body parts I should NOT have for right now, and maybe I'll throw in a little thinking about my Kiba problems. That marble is the last thing on my mind right now!"

"Yeah, I don't really care who finds it either. It's almost like the goal isn't to find the marble..."

"You think too much, you know that?"

"Fine, I'll go to bed. But Tenten better get back soon!"

"I wonder where she is?"

Tenten made her way back towards the dining room, walking down a seemingly endless hallway. Suddenly she felt a hand slide around her middle from behind, and a second one slid over her mouth so she couldn't make any noise. The next thing she knew, she was jerked backwards into a dark closet and Neji Hyuuga was staring her in the face.


	6. Hinata Talks to Kiba

"Neji? What are doing?" Tenten asked, looking up at him.

Neji's eyes seemed to bore into hers, before he looked away nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I...uh...lost control for a second."

"Yeah. I noticed."

Neji nodded. "I can't help it...I think about you at least once a minute, you know."

Tenten gulped nervously. "Well, we could always look on the bright side."

"What? That we're in a dark closet..." His eyes moved back to meet hers and they stared at each other. "...all alone...under the influence of a potion that makes us crazy about each other...and that right now I'm thinking you must be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

"Well..." Tenten felt like her lips had suddenly gone dry and that she had to lick them. "I was going to say that at least I'm not Rock L-"

Neji's lips came crashing down on hers before she could finish her sentence, and almost immediately her hands went to his hair.

"Neji...this is...so wrong..." Tenten muttered between kisses.

"I know..." Neji whispered back.

"We should stop..."

"I know."

"Neji...we really shouldn't be-"

"Yeah."

"I...I promised...Sakura..."

"I love you."

Tenten pulled away slowly and they stared at each other. "What?"

"I said I love you, Tenten. I mean it."

She looked at him for a moment. A frown slowly made it's way onto Tenten's face and her eyes narrowed. "Don't do this to me, Neji."

"What? Do what?" Neji asked.

Tenten looked at him for a second, before lightly pushing him away from her. "You don't mean that. You're Neji Hyuuga. You don't love."

Neji couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Tenten, I just made out with you in a closet!"

"That's not love. And you only did that because of the potion." She opened the door and let light food into the closet. "Good night, Neji. I'm leaving." She started walking down the hall back towards her room, and Neji ran out of the closet and grabbed her arm.

"Tenten, wait! I didn't..."

"Let me go!" Tenten cried, jerking her arm away and feeling tears well up in her eyes. "How could you take advantage of me like that? You probably knew how I felt the whole time, didn't you?"

"What...no! What are you talking about? Tenten, listen!" Neji called after her as Tenten took off down the hall. "I didn't...!" Tenten rounded a corner a second later and then was gone. Neji sighed, bending over and putting his hands on his knees. "Tenten..." He said it anyway, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Tenten...I didn't take the potion..."

Breakfast the next morning was one of the most awkward meals Sakura had ever had. Tenten seemed to hate Neji all of a sudden, and she herself certainly wasn't too fond of Naruto at the moment. Lots and lots of gay babies were born that morning.

Afterwards, the three girls decided to postpone searching for the marble, and let the guys go off together. Instead, they headed to their room.

"Hey, you got back really late last night. What happened?" Sakura asked Tenten once they were all sitting in their beds.

"Nothing," Tenten mumbled.

"You sure you don't want to tell us?" Hinata asked.

Tenten nodded sadly.

"Positive?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded again.

"Super-extra-"

"YES!"

Hinata and Sakura jumped and turned away to face each other. "So then...talked to Kiba yet, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"No, why would I do that?" Hinata asked.

"Gee, I have no idea," Sakura replied sarcastically as Tenten buried herself under her covers.

"Well...I'm kinda nervous. When do you think I should?"

"Right now!"

"Right now? Like, right now right now?"

"Yes! Right now right now!"

"But...why? I mean, do I look okay?"

"You're in a guy's body, it doesn't matter how you look!"

Hinata glared at her. "So...I should go find him...now?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! I'll go with you!" They both looked at Tenten. "Do you want to come?"

Tenten took the covers off her face and looked at them. "Whatever. Maybe it'll cheer me up."

"Nothing happened to be upset about in the first place, remember?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. Tenten glared at her, but they all got up anyway and headed down the hallway. "Where would they be?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Um...probably towards the back since we didn't get a chance to check there yet," Hinata told them. They walked through over ten rooms before Hinata finally stopped. "Uh...let's try this way..." She turned to the left.

The girls had better luck than Naruto, fortunately, and found all three boys within minutes.

Sakura shot Hinata a look and pushed her forward.

"Hey! Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed after a second. Kiba stopped examining under the couch cushions and turned to face her.

"Oh, hey Hinata! What's up?" he said, walking over to her. Hinata looked over at Sakura nervously, who smiled back at her.

"Um...could we go somewhere and talk?" Hinata asked. Kiba looked at her, confused.

"Sure." He followed Hinata out of the room.

Sakura walked over and stood next to Tenten, who was busy staring at Neji. "Something happened with him, didn't it?" Sakura asked.

After a moment, Tenten sighed. "Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it now?"

"I guess so. We don't have anything better to do, right?"

Sakura grinned. "Hinata does."

The girl in question was currently leading Kiba a room over, taking a seat on the nearest couch. Kiba sat down beside her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Um...not exactly...uh...I have something to say," Hinata said nervously.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, looking at her with genuine concern.

"Er..." Hinata said aloud. "I can't do this, I can't do this..." Hinata thought frantically. "I'll put him on the spot!"

"Did you try and look down my shirt?" Hinata asked.

Kiba's face immediately went red. "Psh...no! I mean...no! That's...gosh...that's...no! I would never do that! What kind of perv do you take me for?"

"Sakura told me you did."

"Shit."

Hinata gave him a small smile. "Why did you do that? Do you just like to look down girls' shirts?"

"Okay, okay...yeah, I did it, but not cause I'm a perv. I mean, I guess that makes me a perv, but I didn't do it to be a perv. Er...how can I explain this? It was a pervy thing to do but I wasn't trying to be a perv when I did it. I mean I wouldn't do it to anyone else!"

"So...you just like to look down my shirt?"

"Exactly...I mean no! Yes and no. Okay, yeah. But I'm not a perv or anything. Well I am. But most teenage boys are so please don't hate me!"

Hinata laughed nervously. "I don't hate you, Kiba. But...so you're saying you did this because you're a teenage boy, and teenage boys are pervs?"

"Yes, that sounds right."

"But you wouldn't do it to anyone else?"

"Exactly."

"Just me?"

"Yup.

"And why is that?"

"Wait...no. Yes." Kiba sighed loudly and clapped his hands on his knees. "I FREAKING LIKE YOU, OKAY? Is that where this is going?"

"Kinda." Hinata looked down at her shoes, and Kiba mimicked her.

"So...is there a reason this is what you were getting at?"

"Uh...no...why would there be?"

"Hinata..." Kiba said warningly, and Hinata knew that he'd figured it out. He pushed his lips out in a pout and leaned towards her. "Wanna give Kiba a kiss?"

Hinata looked at him and mimicked his move playfully. "Not really!"

Kiba pulled away from her and frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we'll both be kissing ourselves. It's creepy!"

"That's true. But...you really do like me, right?"

"Maybe..."

"Please tell me..."

Hinata avoided his eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"Wesh."

"Hmm?"

"Yesh."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Kiba grinned at her. "Is it okay if I wait until the potion wears off to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay. Hey Hinata..."

"Yeah?"

Kiba leaned towards her until his lips were almost touching her ear. "I wuv you," he whispered.

"And that's what happened!" Tenten finished.

"Well...did you ever find out what he was going to say?"

"Of course not!"

"Maybe you should, then!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Sakura shoved Tenten and Neji's direction. "Go!"

"No! We don't even know if that worked for Hinata, let alone if it'll work for me!"

"Hey, we're back!" Hinata called from behind them.

"And dating...almost!" Kiba finished with a grin.

"Ha!" Sakura cried triumphantly. "Go!"

Tenten glared at all three of them and stomped off.

"What's she doing?" Hinata asked, looking at Sakura and grabbing Kiba's hand with hers.

"She's going to go talk to Neji."


	7. Jealousy

Tenten was halfway across the room when her footsteps became more hesitant. She took a small step towards the Hyuuga, who seemed oblivious to the girls' arrival in the first place, and looked back at Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba, who gave her thumbs up signs. Tenten sighed and turned back around, only to jump a foot in the air when she Naruto's face six inches from hers.

"Naruto! What the hell?" Tenten exclaimed. She saw Neji turn around from across the room and focus his eyes on her.

"Hey, Tenten..." Naruto whispered. "I was wondering...is Sakura-chan still mad at me?"

"What?" Tenten asked, looking back at Sakura, who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "I don't know, Naruto, can we talk about this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"But...I want to know if I should go talk to her!"

Tenten sighed. "Um...I think she's just confused right now. Just give her time to think, okay?"

Naruto grinned. "Gotcha!" He started to walk away, but then stopped. "How much time?"

Tenten looked away from Naruto and back to Neji, who was now looking at the two of them with interest. "I don't know, I'm not Sakura! Go ask her!"

"But you said not to talk to her..."

"Forget what I said, do whatever you want, okay?" Tenten said through gritted teeth.

"Geez, okay! I'll just go ask Hinata," Naruto shook his head and walked away.

Tenten sighed again in annoyance, but her expression changed when she saw Neji start to walk towards her. "Oh no!" she thought. "What do I do? What if he tries to kiss me again? I gotta get out of here!"

Too late. In another second Neji was standing in front of her, and the other four shinobi were watching them curiously.

"Hehe...hi," Tenten said meekly.

"Did you want to talk?" Neji asked.

"Uh..." Tenten said nervously. "Not really."

"Oh." Neji looked down at the ground for a moment. "I'll get back to searching, then."

"Yeah. You do that. Then we can go on an S-rank mission and get ourselves killed." Tenten muttered the last sentence.

Neji scratched the back of his head awkwardly and started to turn around. "Okay. Well...bye."

"Bye."

Tenten heard Sakura whisper something to Hinata along the lines of, "What the hell is she doing?" She turned her attention back to Neji, who took a step in the opposite direction, and then froze with his back to her. She stared at him for a moment, before Neji turned back around and faced her.

"Listen. I'm sorry. For last night," he said. Tenten just stared at him, so he continued. "Um...there was something I was trying to tell you though."

"I noticed," Tenten said with no emotion.

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

"A little bit."

"Are you going to run away this time?"

Tenten looked from Neji to Sakura. "Probably not."

"Alright. Well...this is kind of hard for me to say a second time...but I really did mean it when I said I loved you."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"I mean it. Look, what I wanted to tell you last night was...Well, you know how we all got those drinks that night?"

"Of course I do."

"And you know how I didn't really want to drink mine."

"Yeah. And I told you to go ahead, so you did."

"I didn't."

"Huh?" Tenten gave him a confused look. "Yes you did. I saw you."

"I faked it."

Tenten laughed. "No you didn't!"

"Yes. I did," Neji replied forcefully.

Tenten stopped laughing and she glared at him. "No. You didn't!"

"I'm telling you right now. I faked it. I didn't drink the potion. Everything I've done these past two days has been of my own free will."

Tenten took a step away from him nervously. "But that morning...and in the closet..."

"...was all me. Kakashi came to the mansion that night and I overheard him talking with the butler about how the drinks were potions and what the effects were."

Tenten glared at him. "So in other words, you knew that potion would make me like you, so you took advantage of it by pretending the potion had effected you too so you could make out with me?"

Neji's mouth formed a thin line and he looked at her with almost no expression on his face. "Pretty much."

Tenten blinked at him. "I hate you."

Neji grinned. "No you don't, Tenten. I know you don't."

Tenten crossed her arms. "I can't believe you did that! Why didn't you just tell me you liked me?"

"I didn't see any signs of affection coming from you."

"Oh yeah, because the ones from you were just _so _obvious," Tenten replied sarcastically.

"They were. I made out with you, didn't I?"

"You know that doesn't count, Neji. Listen, I'm done talking to you, okay?"

"Good, because I'm done talking, too." Neji smirked at her suggestively.

Tenten looked up at him angrily. "Not this time, Neji. I don't care what you say, I'm not falling for your 'moves', or whatever you want to call them. Got it?"

The smirk didn't leave Neji's face. "Got it."

Tenten turned to leave, but felt a hand on her arm. "Neji..." she said warningly.

Neji's breath tickled her ear. "So what you said last night...that was all a lie?"

Tenten's anger drained and she struggled to hold back a shiver. "Y-yes."

She felt him lean in closer until his lips were almost touching her ear. "Then tell me you don't want to be with me." He kissed her cheek and then began to nibble on her earlobe.

"I-I..." Tenten struggled to keep her thoughts coherent. "I d-don't...Neji, s-stop, the others are w-watching..."

"I'll stop if you say it," Neji whispered.

Tenten shut her eyes tightly. "I d-don't...want...to b-be...Neji, please...I c-can't concentrate."

"It's distracting?" Neji whispered humorously.

"Yes!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I thought it wouldn't affect you, especially since you have no feelings for me at all."

"Of course it's distracting, there's a guy next to me nibbling on my ear while I'm trying to speak!" Tenten turned to face him. Big mistake. They locked eyes with their faces inches apart. Tenten's eyes widened. "Oh no you don..." She felt she her eyes slide shut instinctively despite her protests as Neji leaned towards her and their lips met.

Neji smirked against her and Tenten clearly heard the words, "I thought so." She broke the kiss.

"Bastard," Tenten muttered, holding back a smile.

"I would be honored to be _your _bastard," Neji said, grinning down at her smugly.

"Are you ever going to give this up?"

"I would if you didn't like me. But you do, and I know it...so no. I don't see why you're so against being with the person you love."

"Maybe it's because he's an arrogant jerk who likes to mess with my feelings," Tenten said, raising her eyebrows.

"An arrogant jerk who loves you with all his heart...and feels like a homo for saying that out loud..." Neji said with a grin.

Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto watched from ten yards away, listening to everything they were saying.

"Aw...that's so sweet..." Sakura said aloud.

"Kinda makes you wish you had a boyfriend, huh?" Hinata whispered so only Sakura could hear.

"Kinda makes you wish you could kiss your boyfriend, huh?" Sakura whispered back with a smirk.

Hinata hmphed and looked away.

Sakura smiled to herself and turned her attention back to Tenten and Neji.

"Well...I guess I'm glad you're not gay..." Tenten mumbled.

"And remind me why that is..." Neji said with a smile.

Tenten glared at him, then sighed. "Because I like you."

"Now we're getting somewhere. I love you. You love me..."

"Yeah, yeah, we're a happy family, I get it."

Neji frowned. "That's not what I meant. Now, if two people love each other, what do they do?"

Tenten blushed.

Neji looked at her for a second, confused, before a blush slowly made its way onto his cheeks. "No, no, not that! I mean two people who aren't dating yet! I mean...I guess if we got married, then eventually..."

"Ok, ok, stop!" Tenten cried, her cheeks turning darker. "Fine, fine...I guess we could try dating. But no...that."

Neji gave her a serous look. "Do you really think I would push you into something like that?"

Tenten gave him a guilty look and shrugged.

Neji stared at her. "I would NEVER do that to you, okay? Seriously, never."

"Sorry...I'm just...you're my first boyfriend and all, and we're sixteen..."

"I wouldn't force you. I'm waiting until I'm married, anyway. Okay?"

Tenten nodded. "Okay."

Neji grinned. "However, I WILL try and kiss you every chance I get, even in front of your friends and mine. You have been warned."

Tenten smiled back. "So...does this mean we're dating?"

"Yeah." Neji gave her a peck on the lips and they both headed towards the rest of the group. As they got closer, Tenten noticed something was wrong with Naruto's face.

"Um...is Naruto..." Neji asked her.

"Yeah. He is."

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Naruto cried, tears streaming down his face. He turned to Sakura. "Why can't WE have something like that?!"

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Apparently he hasn't given up on you," Hinata whispered to Sakura.

Neji reached them with Tenten alongside him and scratched his head. "Well...any of you tell Rock Lee about what you just saw, and you're dead. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Well, he has to find out somehow..." Tenten told him.

"Do it when I'm not around, then, okay?" Neji asked.

Kiba looked at the clock. "It's lunchtime!" He turned to Hinata. "Lead the way!...sweetie?" Hinata raised her eyebrows, and Kiba grinned innocently. "I'm new to this, okay?"

Sakura looked from Kiba and Hinata to Neji and Tenten, and couldn't help frowning. Everyone else seemed so happy...

She looked over at Naruto, and was surprised to see him staring at her with exactly the same expression. "He really does like me..." Sakura thought. "And when we were in that closet...I just don't know if I like him back, though. I wonder if he's going to try and talk to m..."

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto said, walking over to her and grabbing her arm, letting the two couples pass by them. Naruto looked down at the ground, and Sakura stared at him silently. "I'm sorry for telling Hinata about the whole closet thing. I should have asked your permission first. But...I was hoping you wouldn't be mad at me any more, and we could at least go back to the way things were, before what happened in that closet..." Naruto blushed at the memory and Sakura blinked. "I mean...this is really hard for me to do...well, I know I screwed up...so if you just want to be friends, that's fine with me." He released her arm and started to walk away, but Sakura caught up to him after a moment and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around.

"But I don't want to be just friends," she said, and pressed her lips to his.

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts in time to see Naruto walk away with the others. "I guess he didn't want to talk to me after all..."Sakura thought with a frown. Her frown deepened as she realized what she had just imagined. "Oh my god...I like Naruto?"


	8. The Anger Kicks In

After lunch, the next hour was spent searching for, as Kiba reffered to it, "That damned marble."

Sakura spent most of her concentration on ignoring her friends. She couldn't handle all of the fluffiness that had seemed to overcome them. Other than Naruto, everyone was unbearable. Did Kiba really have to offer to check under the couch so his little "cupcake" wouldn't get dirty? And did Neji really have to undo Tenten's buns and play with her hair every chance he got? And what was up with all the damn **giggling**?

The rest of the day seemed to fly by to Sakura. She had considered talking to Naruto many times, and maybe with a little encouragement from Tenten or Hinata she would have, but they were too busy enjoying themselves with Neji and Kiba. The only person that looked more miserable than her was Naruto.

Dinner came and went later that night, and Sakura could feel the growing jealousy inside her chest. She found herself shooting angry glares at Hinata and Tenten when nobody was looking, smiling bitterly at Kiba's jokes, and struggling to stop herself from knocking out all four of them every time they started their stupid flirting. She knew she should be happy for her friends...she had helped them get together, after all...but were they really so self-absorbed that they couldn't take the time to help **her **out?

If anyone had bothered to take a closer look that day, they would have easily seen that Sakura not only wanted Naruto, she **needed **him. At that moment it might have been for the wrong reasons, maybe just because she wanted the same kind of love her friends had, but at that point Sakura felt it didn't matter. She had been there for them the past two days...they should be doing the same, right?

And if anyone had bothered to take one look at Naruto, well...his emotions were pretty much laid out in front of them for all to see. His heartache was just as bad as Sakura's, if not worse.

And so the two shinobi sat at the table, silently eating their food while watching their friends experience the kind of happiness they both felt they deserved. The cycle seemed to repeat itself. Kiba said something "funny"; Hinata laughed; they both smiled at each other like nothing else mattered in the world and went back to eating. Nearby, Neji would occasionally whisper something in Tenten's ear, they would meet eyes and Neji would smirk, and then Tenten would smile to herself and turn away, and they would both pretend it never happened. And the invisible hands wrapped around Naruto's and Sakura's hearts would squeeze tighter.

As the two couples wanted to sit next to each other, Sakura was stuck across from Naruto. Her eyes slowly rose from her plate, and when she looked up she saw Naruto had done the same. They stared at each other for a moment, and Sakura studied Naruto's eyes, spotting all of the same feelings she was experiencing inside of them. Looking deeper, she realized Naruto knew how she was feeling. They both glared at each other, knowing that neither was angry at the other, but that they both needed some way to let out their frustration.

Finally, they both looked away, each feeling slightly better than before. But the anger returned as soon as two pairs of eyes settled on Neji, who, right on cue, leaned foward, and once again whispered something in Tenten's ear, adding a kiss on her cheek for emphasis.

Across from them, Kiba gave Hinata another wide smile. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"Nope. Cause he wanted to see his beautiful girlfriend!" Kiba cried.

As Hinata giggled, Sakura bit down on her bottom lip until it was bleeding, clenching her fists until her knuckles were white.

She stood up suddenly, shaking with anger, and heard Naruto do the same. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" they both exclaimed. Everyone else fell silent as Naruto and Sakura looked over at each other. The butler walked in right on cue, and both shinobi exclaimed, "IS THERE SOME SORT OF TRAINING ROOM AROUND HERE?!"

The butler looked at them in surprise, and pointed to his left. Naruto and Sakura both stormed out simultaneously, and without a word headed in that direction. Everyone else watching wordlessly as they left.

After a moment they came to a room filled with kunai, shuriken, and all kinds of targets, as well as something they both identified as a punching bag. They stopped in the middle of the room, side by side, and stood together silently for a minute.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Wanna spar?" he asked hoarsely. Sakura nodded, and they both gathered weapons from the room and stood across from each other in the center.

They both withdrew a kunai and charged. The first loud clang rang out, and Sakura said, "I can't take them much longer."

"Me neither," Naruto replied, jumping out of the way of Sakura's leg, which was swinging in a wide arc. He threw a shuriken, and Sakura blocked it with her kunai. "I can't take all the flirting. It's like their throwing it in our faces."

"I know." Naruto made a few hand signs and ten shadow clones appeared. "Do you think it would help if we both were dating? Someone, I mean?" He blushed as the first clone attacked.

"Probably," Sakura replied, aiming a punch at it. It poofed away, and Sakura looked at her hand. "Hey, the potion doesn't affect the clones."

"That's good...about the clones, I mean." Naruto turned his attention to the punching bag as Sakura fought off the clones. "Well...what do you propose as far as the dating?"

"You can be more blunt, Naruto. I've known for years you like me, remember?"

Naruto turned his back to her to hide his blush, still throwing punches at the bag. "Yeah, I know. Well...do you think it would be easier for us if we started dating?" he suggested shyly.

"I couldn't do that to you."

"What? Make me happy?" Naruto couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"No. I don't even know if I like you," Sakura lied. She decided to add some truthfulness to her statement. "And even if I did, it might not be for the right reasons." She kicked a clone in the gut and it disappeared.

Naruto sighed and stopped punching the bag. All of his clones disappeared, and Sakura looked at him, confused. "Why did you do that?"

Naruto looked at her. "I'm done letting all my anger out. All that's left is sadness...and a little bit of regret."

"Yeah. Me too." Sakura walked over to him and they both plopped down on the floor. "We shouldn't have yelled at them like that."

"They shouldn't have acted like white fluffy bunnies were about to sprout from their nostrils, either. But they did," Naruto said with a grin. "Still...we were a little harsh."

"We did have to endure all that crap though."

"Yeah. Well..." Naruto looked at her. "If you can't beat them...literally...join them, right?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed and looked back at him. "Do you want to know the truth?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, but nodded. "Alright, these past few days have been really strange, obviously. First, we got those potions. And...the whole closet thing..." They both blushed. "Well...that confused me, to say the least. You know that word you probably can't pronounce?"

"What...enjocamotoil-whatever-it-was?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, whatever. That's...not a real word."

Naruto grinned. "I figured that out. And I also figured out that you were going to say something else...something that starts with 'enjo'." He smirked at her.

Sakura blushed. "Don't do that, you remind me of Neji."

"Uh, huh...you're trying to change the subject. So...after figuring this piece of information out, it was easy to infer that you're feelings for me were far more than just platonic," Naruto told her.

"Stop trying to sound smart."

"Okay." Naruto took a deep breath. "ANYWAY...yeah. So that's why I'm openly asking you to date me...and also I think that it was a little skanky of you to enjoy it, no offense." Naruto smiled at her innocently.

Sakura glared at him. "You're ruining your chances."

"Sorry. So...do you think you could give it a try?"

Sakura sighed and thought for a moment. "But...I don't know if I would be doing it for the right reasons."

"Well...maybe when we get out of this mansion we'll figure it out, right?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. "Fine. I'll be your girlfriend, Naruto. But!" Naruto's face was from happiness to a slight frown. "No being all weird and fluffy like the others, got it?"

Naruto grinned. "No problem. Kiba's jokes are too cheesy for me, anyway."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but then looked at him seriously.

Naruto noticed her expression and looked at her nervously. "So...is this the part where we...?" He leaned towards her slightly.

"I...think so..." Sakura replied. Slowly, two pairs of eyes shut, and their lips met. After a moment, Sakura tried in vain to pull away. "Uhf foh..." she sounded strange trying to talk while their lips were still connected.

"Sffhit..." Naruto muttered.


	9. The End of Day 2

Sakura grumbled to herself from her spot on the floor and tried to pull away again. "Fwere Ftuck!"

"Ohfreally?" Naruto replied angrily. "Fi Fhadn't noficed!" He jerked his face backwards, and Sakura cried out, falling forwards and knocking Naruto backwards onto the ground, lying on top of him with their lips still stuck together.

"Fwhaf fa hfell, Narufo?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sforry. Fi waf fying foo fool uf afart!" Sakura looked at him as best as she could and giggled suddenly, and Naruto glared at her. "Fwhaf fo funny?"

Sakura shook her head and tried to pull away once again. This time their lips came apart, and Sakura grinned at him with their faces an inch apart. "You."

"Well, I'm glad you found some humor in this situation, but I for one would like to be able to kiss you without having to worry about getting stuck!"

Sakura grinned at him. "Poor you. Maybe you'll show some restraint, then, and I won't have to worry about you jumping me or anything."

Naruto glared at her. "Jumping you? I'm not an animal! I can be sweet!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. He frowned at her. "You're the one lying on top of me!"

Sakura blushed. "Well...that's your fault for jerking me forward!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Either way, we're dating and you're lying on top of me..."

They both frowned simultaneously. "And we both took potions that make us stick together."

They were both silent for a moment.

"...this sucks," Naruto finally said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. At least be thankful our arms weren't touching each other, though."

"That doesn't help much. All that's free is our arms and heads."

"Not for long. My head's starting to hurt from being held up for so long, I have to set it down somewhere."

Naruto groaned. "But that'll take longer to pull apart then! Look...how about we try to roll over, and I'll hold my head up while yours is on the ground, okay?"

"That sounds even more complicated!"

Naruto sighed. "Alright...lay your head on my chest, then."

Sakura's face turned red. "Okay..." She turned her head and placed it on his chest with a sigh. "I can feel your heart beating," she told him.

"Hehe...really?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sakura felt his heart rate quicken, and heat radiated off her cheeks. She smiled anyway. They were dating now, what was wrong with a little harmless fun?

"So...Naruto...I just noticed..." Sakura started innocently.

"Noticed what?" Naruto replied apprehensively.

"Our bodies...they're kinda pressed together pretty tightly, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto squeaked out. "I noticed that too."

Sakura smiled almost evilly, but Naruto couldn't see it from his angle. She felt the pounding of his heart almost double in speed.

"Yup. It's amazing how close we are. You can probably feel every...little...detail...of my body, right?"

Naruto gulped. "Possibly."

Sakura pressed her ear harder against his chest and laid there silently for a moment.

Suddenly, she said, "Hey, Naruto. Count to six for me, will you?"

Naruto's head came up off the floor and he looked at her. "Count to six? Why would you want me to cou...you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Sakura could almost feel him glaring at her. She smiled to herself. "A little bit."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now that you've had your fun, can you try to get up now?"

"I'm comfortable."

Naruto huffed. "Well, I'm not!"

"Then you try and get up."

"I can't! All I would be able to do is slide out from under you, and we would just stick again before I hardly moved!"

Sakura grumbled. "Fine." She peeled her body off of his slowly, putting her hands on the ground on either side of his head and propping herself up with them. She stared into his face with a smirk. Sakura let herself come down slightly so her face was right above Naruto's.

Naruto stared back at her hungrily, then frowned. "You tease." Sakura grinned and pushed herself up off the ground. "And to think..." Naruto said, standing up next to her. "I was chasing after you all these years!"

"So...you're saying you wouldn't have bothered if you knew I could be like this?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hell no...I would have tried harder!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "Let's go apologize to the others, okay?"

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later they arrived in the dining room, only to find that it was empty. "Hmm...I guess they all went to bed without us," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah. I guess so. We better let go of each other now then, so we won't have any problems when we need to get to our separate rooms," Sakura told him. Naruto nodded and they released each other's hands, walking to the bedrooms. They reached Naruto's a minute later, and stopped in front of his door.

"Well...good night..." Naruto said.

"Good night," Sakura replied.

Naruto stared at her for a second, before leaning towards her with his lips puckered.

"Wait! We'll get..." Sakura threw a hand out and pressed it against his chest to stop him. They both looked down at her hand. "...stuck." Sakura shrugged. "What the hell." She leaned forward and this time they managed to maneuver their lips together so that they could open their mouths. Sakura's tongue entered Naruto's mouth and met his, and then they both froze.

"Hongue...shuck!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura groaned. "Ho hore haking hout!"

Naruto giggled. "Hoo head 'ho hore'!"

"Huhtup Haruho!"

Naruto giggled again. "Haruho..."

A little less than a minute later

"Finally!" Sakura cried, pulling away from him and taking her hand off his chest. "Okay, we seriously can't kiss until this potion wears off. I mean it!"

"Yeah. You're right." Naruto scratched his head. "It was hard to swallow."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. One more day of this, and we're done. Remember...no kissing! Got it?"

Naruto nodded. "No kissing." He turned to open the bedroom door, but the knob wouldn't move. "It's locked!" Sakura watched as he growled angrily and banged on the door loudly. "Let me in!"

"Fuck off, jackass!" came Kiba's voice from inside. Naruto frowned and looked back at Sakura. "I think they're mad at me."

Sakura sighed. "Some friends they are. Follow me." She led him down the hall towards the girls' room. "YOUR friends may be jerks, but MINE are sure to forgive me!" They arrived at the room and Sakura calmly knocked on the door. "Hey, guys, I'm back!" She reached for the knob, but it too wouldn't budge. Sakura looked at the door, confused. "Tenten? Hinata? Could you guys open the d..."

"Bitch!"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief and stared at the door. "Wha...what?"

Tenten's voice came through the wood loud and clear. "You. Are. A. BITCH. Now get the hell away from us!"

Sakura blinked and stood stock-still, and Naruto watched as the side of Sakura he knew and feared came out in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Sakura screamed.

Naruto's whole body was filled with fright, and he wasn't even the one she was mad at. But apparently Tenten wasn't fazed, for in a second the door was wrenched open and the two girls were staring each other in the face.

"Go away. Find a couch. Lay down. AND GO TO SLEEP!" Tenten shouted.

Sakura smiled a little too sweetly. "This is my room too, so if you don't excuse me, I would like access to my bed." Naruto heard the door to the guys' room open from down the hall, and two sets of footsteps headed towards them.

"We heard noises," Neji said to Tenten, not even looking at Naruto or Sakura. The two girls didn't take their eyes off of each other.

Tenten smiled back at Sakura as if Neji hadn't said anything. "No."

Sakura's smile immediately disappeared and she let out an angry growl. In a flash, Tenten was on the ground and Sakura was on top of her, yanking at her hair.

"Cat fight!" Kiba called out, forgetting his anger for the moment. Naruto and Neji rushed into the room side by side, and Neji pulled Sakura off of his girlfriend. Naruto lifted Tenten up and held her away from Sakura. He noticed Hinata sitting on her bed, staring at them.

"What's going on?" Neji asked Sakura, letting a tiny bit of anger creep into his voice.

"Oh, you're mad at me too? Big surprise!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm just trying to get into my room like Naruto tried to get into his after the two of you locked him out!" Sakura glared at Neji and Kiba.

"Well maybe we wouldn't have locked you out if you hadn't been so rude at dinner!" Hinata cut in.

"Maybe we wouldn't have been so rude at dinner if you hadn't thrown your relationships in our faces!" Sakura told her.

"We did not!" Tenten cried defensively.

"Did too! You were making us miserable and you didn't even notice!" Naruto responded. "Especially after what Sakura did for the both of you!"

"Yeah! None of you guys would even be together if it weren't for me!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone went quiet, and Hinata scratched her head. "That's true." She sighed. "I'm sorry for locking you out, Sakura. I've been kind of selfish today...we all have." She looked at Kiba expectantly.

"Yeah, ok..." Kiba said. "Sorry we locked you out, too, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the ground. "And we're sorry for what we said at dinner."

Naruto and Sakura looked at Neji, who released Sakura and raised his hands up defensively. "Hey, I didn't really care in the first place. I just knew Tenten was angry so I went with it!"

"Neji!" Tenten cried angrily. Everyone looked at her silently. Tenten sighed. "Fine. Let's just forget about all of this, okay?"

Everyone nodded. "You can come and sleep in our room again, Naruto," Kiba told him. The three boys left the room.

All three girls silently crept into their beds, and Tenten turned off the lights.

"Friends again?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Tenten and Sakura replied as they laid down.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Oh yeah..." Sakura broke the silence. "I'm dating Naruto."

The lights were on in a second and both girls were up and looking at her. "WHAT?!"


	10. What Happens When Tsunade Wins Bets?

Sakura sat up and stretched, sunlight streaming in through the room's only window. It was morning. She saw movement from the bed to her left, and Hinata sat up and yawned.

"Morning..." Hinata said mid-yawn. Sakura nodded at her.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from the boys' room. Sakura sighed. "That sounds like Kiba...again. What's wrong this time?"

"I don't know," Hinata replied, looking down at her body. "I'm still Kiba, so we haven't switched back."

"OH MY GOD! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" Kiba cried, running into their room. Tenten jerked awake, thrashing about until she got the covers off her head.

"What the hell, Kiba? There's nothing wrong with you! And you woke me up!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji and Naruto ran in behind him, and the five shinobi stared at Kiba, who was now panicking in the center of the room.

"You don't understand!" he shouted. "I'm BLEEDING! For no reason!"

"Bleeding?" Sakura tilted her head to the side, and Hinata blushed and muttered something incomprehensible. "Where are you bleeding? I don't see any blood."

Kiba looked at her with fear in his eyes, slowly pointing a finger downwards.

Sakura blinked at him.

Tenten snickered.

Hinata blushed even darker, lying back down and throwing the covers over her head so nobody could see her face.

Naruto looked around the room, just as confused as Kiba, while Neji stood next to him with a small smile on his face.

"Aww! You're little cousin's all grown up, right Neji?" Tenten exclaimed.

Neji smirked. "Apparently so."

Hinata mumbled something from under the covers.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! I'm dying here, and you all sound like this is funny!"

Sakura finally cracked a smile. "It is!"

Kiba glared at her. "How is this funny? I. Am. Bleeding. To. Death!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "You're not going to die, Kiba."

Kiba spun around to look at him. "I'm not? How do you know?"

Sakura giggled and got up, walking across the room to her overnight bag. She pulled something out of it and handed it to Kiba. "Here. Hinata can help you, right, Hinata?" She grinned in the girl's direction.

Hinata sighed, and Kiba stared at the object in his hand. "Is this a diaper?"

Everyone ignored him except Naruto, who walked over and stood next to him, examining the object.

"Kiba, don't you have a sister?" Sakura asked.

Kiba looked at her. "Yeah. And?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to Hinata's bed, jerking the covers off of a blushing Hinata and staring her in the face. "Your period, your boyfriend, YOUR problem."

Hinata frowned at her. "You're horrible."

"Hey, who loaned him the 'diaper'?" Sakura asked.

"Ha! It IS a diaper!" Naruto cried, missing the sarcasm. "I thought so!"

Hinata sighed again and sat up, walking over to Kiba and grabbing his hand. "C'mon, Kiba, we're going to the bathroom."

Kiba groaned. "Why? I don't have to use the bathroom! And do I have to put this thing on?" He stared at the object in his hand as Hinata dragged him into the bathroom.

The remaining four looked at each other. "Soo..." Naruto started. "What do you guys wanna do?"

Sakura saw Neji and Tenten exchange looks. "No way! Not in front of us!" she cried.

Tenten grinned at her. "What's wrong. You have Naruto!"

"Yeah, but we'll get stuck together!" Sakura said, walking over to stand next to him. "Watch."

"Hey! I'm bleeding!" a voice came from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Kiba, we know you're bleeding!" Sakura cried back, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"No! I'M bleeding!"

Sakura looked at the door. "Yeah. We know. You can stop telling us that now. We really don't wanna know."

"No, you don't get it!" Kiba and Hinata came running out of the bathroom, and Hinata's real body pointed at itself and grinned. "I'M bleeding!"

"Yes, we know. This is getting annoying, Kiba," Sakura said tiredly, pulling her hand away from Naruto's. She looked down suddenly. "Has it been a minute since I touched him?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Tenten replied, raising an eyebrow.

Kiba and Hinata groaned loudly. "Who cares! I'm Hinata!" Hinata's body pointed to herself. "That's Kiba!" She pointed to Kiba's body next to her. "We switched back!"

Neji, Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten blinked at them. Slowly, Sakura looked at them suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah we're sure!" Kiba exclaimed. He looked at Hinata. "We're back to normal!" Suddenly, he smirked. "Remember what you said yesterday?"

Hinata smiled back. "Yeah."

Kiba grinned at her mischievously and scooped her up in his arms, running out the room.

"Hey! That's my cousin, you dumbass!" Neji called, running out after them.

Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten all stared at each other. "So do you think that means the other two potions have worn off? I thought they were supposed to last for three days..." Sakura said.

Naruto shrugged. "Only one way to find out!" He gave Sakura an evil grin and stuck his tongue out, sticking it against her cheek.

"Naruto, that's disgusting!" Sakura cried, while Tenten laughed at her.

"Relack, the pochion hash probuhbly..." Naruto trailed off as he tried to pull his tongue away and it didn't move.

Sakura's jaw dropped and she growled angrily, "NARUTO!"

Naruto grinned at her, and to her surprise, pulled his tongue away. "Just kidding!"

Sakura glared at him as Tenten stuck her hand out for a high-five and Naruto happily obliged.

When their laughter at Sakura's expense finally died away, Tenten said, "Well, I don't feel any different, but I guess that's expected since I'm already dating Neji anyway."

Sakura nodded in agreement, and then a loud crash came from down the hall, along with, "Neji, don't!"

They all ran to the guy's room and saw Hinata standing in the corner while Neji stared at Kiba, who was now lying on the bed with his wrists and ankles tied together up above him like a calf.

Tenten sighed, "Neji..." She shook her head and Neji looked at her.

"What? I didn't kill him."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You SHOULD be looking for the marble instead of torturing Kiba. Hinata's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Okay, I have one question," Kiba started. Neji shot him a look. "Ahem...if I may..." Neji gave him a nod and he continued. "Does anyone really give a shit about this marble anymore?"

Everyone looked at each other. "No," came four voices.

"Well..." Tenten started. "Now that I think about it...not really."

Kiba nodded. "Okay then. All in favor of ditching the treasure hunt and making out, raise your hands. Oh, and for the record, my hand's raised, okay?"

Neji glared at him but didn't say anything, looking over at Hinata. His eyes widened.

"Hehe..." Hinata laughed nervously, her hand in the air. "Let's go, Kiba!" She grabbed a half-happy, half-scared Kiba by the rope around his wrists and ankles and carried him out of the room.

"Well, that was weird," Tenten said.

Sakura shrugged and felt Naruto grab her hand.

"Sakura...we're not stuck together any more..." Naruto said, grinning at her suggestively and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura couldn't help grinning back and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you baka."

Neji stared as Sakura dragged Naruto out of the room by his hand. He looked around the room nervously, avoiding Tenten's eyes. Her heard her laugh.

"NOW you're shy!" she exclaimed.

"Hn."

Tenten walked towards him until they were face to face. "What happened to me being the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she said with a grin.

"Hn."

"Are you going to say anything besides hn?"

"No." He smirked at her.

Tenten smirked back. "So, I noticed you didn't raise your hand when Kiba said to. Does that mean you don't want to make out?"

Neji raised his eyebrows. "I don't listen to Kiba."

Tenten grinned. "I thought so." She leaned in to kiss him, but Neji suddenly stopped her. Tenten frowned. "What's wrong?"

Neji scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Um...now that we're dating...there's something you should know."

Tenten stared at him, horrified. "Oh my God, you have an STD, don't you?"

Neji gaped at her. "Hell no! I told you I was waiting until I was married!" He made a face, and Tenten shrugged an apology. "ANYWAY..." He glared at her, but then it faded and a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Tenten stared. "You're blushing, Neji. This HAS to be bad."

"Okay...well...um...you know how we like to spar a lot, right?"

"Duh."

"Okay...well, you use your weapon scrolls, and I use my Byakugan, right?"

"Yes, right!" Tenten said, aggravated.

Neji gulped and his cheeks went darker.

"Fine. As I was saying, during our fights, I often use my Byakugan. The Byakugan helps me to see things that normal people can't see."

Tenten crossed her arms and her foot started tapping. "Get to the point, Neji."

"Er...okay...but don't get mad, Tenten."

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "Why would I get mad?"

"What I wanted to tell you was..." Neji sighed and took a deep breath. "...the Byakugan sees through clothes."

One hour later

"Well, that's that!" Tsunade cried, grinning at the three jounin. Suddenly, she frowned. "Unfortunately, nobody is going to bring me my sushi now."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The S-Rank mission!" Tsunade said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "S for sushi!"

Even Maito Gai clapped a hand to his forehead.

Tsunade laughed. "Well, it doesn't matter! I won the bet!" She scowled suddenly. "I won the bet. **I**...won the bet..." Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked out her window to see villagers fleeing in random directions.

"AKATSUKI ATTACK!" someone cried from below.

Tsunade sighed as Kakashi, Kurenai, and Maito Gai ran from the room to help defend the village. "Shit."

**Fin**


End file.
